Getting Involved
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: Mike gets involved in the war raging between the creatures of the night. Not the usual way, either. Slight crossover with death note. Main pairing is JacobxMike.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mike began to wonder if he was extraordinarily dumb or had just lost his mind for a few moments. His parents were still out on a trip they had decided he couldn't come on, and Mike wanted a soda. So, he had left to go to the store. Unfortunately he had forgotten the house key on the kitchen counter. THe result was Mike getting to walk across town in the cold with just a little light from the streetlights. It was a new moon, so that didn't help any either. Mike hoped a vampirew, werewolf, or some other creature of the night didn't attack him.

Mike finally got to the store, and was relieved to see that it was still open. Mike pushed the door open and went directly to the soda area. After thinking for a few minutes, Mike decided he wanted a Pepsi. He opened the door to the cooler, took out a Pepsi, and went to the check-out counter. After he paid and got out of the store, Mike turned his thoughts to his dilemma. How to get back into his house. The thought occured that he could ask Charlie for help, but then two problems arose. The first was that it was late and Charlie would probably be at least getting ready for bed. The second was that he would risk looking like an idiot in front of Bella. Really, asking the Chief of Police to help you break into your own house because you were dumb enough to lock the keys inside? He'd be laughed at. And not in a good way, either. So he ditched that idea. Then he heard something behind him. Mike turned and found himself a foot away from Jacob.

"Hey, Mike. What on earth are you doing outside on a new moon night?"

"My parents still aren't back, and I wanted a soda. So, I bought one. Why're you out here?"

"Well, I was sitting there, without anything to do, when I....... got bored. I decided to go for a walk. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Mike and Jacob walked in silence for a while, then Jacob couldn't take it anymore.

"So, Mike. Do you believe in Werewolves?" Mike seemed surprised by the random question, but thought about his answer anyway.

"Kind of. Not sure I'd want to run into one, though. Aren't they supposed to be some kind of crazy animal at times?"

"Key words there being 'at times.' I'm sure not all of them are like that all the time. There's always gonna be at least one oddball.... What about Vampires?"

"Yeah, kinda. I wouldn't want one to bite me. That would hurt. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. What would you do if you were in love with one, or had been really close to one, but they hadn't bothered to tell you for a long time?"

"I'd feel hurt they didn't tell me before, but that won't change anything. If I love them, then I love them. There's nothing more to it. Besides, it's not like that would change how they feel about me. Like that story I once read. There was a princess, and she fell in love with a pirate. But, she didn't know he was a pirate because she had seen him in town. He looked like a prince. But when she learned he was a pirate, they still stayed together because that didn't change how theycfelt about each other." Mike looked away from Jacob, embarassed that he just told someone what he likes to read.

"So, you like roamances?"

"Only if they're really good. It has to have action in it too. Otherwise, it's the most boring thing in the world. Typical love story."

"I see." THe two of them continued in silence, until they were standing in front of Mike's house.

"So, do you know how to pick locks?" Mike could feel is face heating up even before the sentence was out of his mouth.

"Why?"

"Well, I kinda........ locked the key inside when I left. Feel free to laugh at me if you want."

"Why on earth would I laugh at you? It's bound to happpen to everyone eventually. More than once if you live longer than normal." Jacob started digging through his pockets, looking for something he could use to pick the lock. 'Bet it even happens to filthy bloodsuckers. When I said everyone, I meant it.' Jacob finally found what he was looking for and pulled a safety pin out of his pocket. Using that, he had the door open in moments.

"Thanks, Jacob. Want to come in to warm up for a bit? It's pretty cold out."

"Sure. So... you're all by yourself at the moment?"

"Yeah. Until my parents get back. Just curiosity again, I suppose?"

"Heh, yeah. Do you mind if I stay here for a few nights? I feel like I should get to know you better." A devious plan was formulating in Jacob's mind, and he wasn't sure Mike would like the end of it.

"............. Sure. I guess so. Shouldn't you be at La Push, though?"

"I don't need to be there all the time. So, can I stay?"

"Of course. There's enough room, and I have been bored with nobody to talk to. There's an extra room right next to mine, so you can stay there." Mike sat in the couch and turned the television on before speaking again. "Feel free to basically anything in the house. You just can't go in the basement or my parents' bedroom. Don't ask why, it's just one of their little rules."

Jacob stood and began wandering around the kitchen in search of food. But, his mind had different ideas than his stomach. 'Come on. Stop looking at Mike. I don't care how good he smells. That's never gonna happen.' Jacob tried to reason with other parts of him, but failed miserably. So he ignored the instinctual cry telling him to claim Mike and went to his room. Half an hour later, Mike came to go to sleep in his room. That's when Jacob' imagination ran wild.

Mike pinned beneath him with his wrists tied to the bed, up above his head. The moans and screams of pleasure Jacob would force out of him. The intoxicating scent that drives him crazy all around him, the way Mike would feel as-

"Okay, Jacob. Stop thinking like that. It's not going to happen, no matter how much you wish for it." Jacob let out a long, tired sigh as he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Then again, if the plan works......." Jacob thought about the events for a few more moments before letting sleep overtake him.

---

So. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob woke early the next morning and decided to explore the house a bit. But first, he needed a change of clothes. And something to eat. So, just out of curiosity, Jacob opened the closet. He wasn't expecting anything but found it full of clothes. Even stranger, the clothes looked like they would fit him. Apparently, whoever usually uses the room wears the same size as him. What a strange coincidence. A few minutes later, Jacob left the room in a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Jacob went to the kitchen and got a large cookie for breakfast. Mike wasn't up yet, and Jacob allowed his instincts to take charge. They brought him to Mike's room, where he sat on the edge of the bed.

'He's so... If only I could.... Well, I'd definitely feel better if I did. Better not wake him up, though.' Jacob moved a few strands of Mike's hair from in front of his face and let his fingers slide through the other male's hair. Jacob leaned down slightly before changing his mind and sitting back up. After a few moments of just sitting there staring, Jacob leaned down and licked Mike on the cheek. He was out of the room within the next ffew seconds. Mike smiled in his sleep and rolled to his other side.

Jacob was standing across the hall with his forehead pressed against the wall, muttering to himself. "What the hell's wrong with me? Sure, I wasn't exactly expecting Mike to be the source of that exotic scent, but that doesn't give me the right to get ahead of myself. I made plans, and I will stick to them. Nothing is allowed to happen yet. I wish I could just tell him, but then he'd be pulled into this whole mess. I can't let that happen. I should probably find something to do while I wait for him to wake up." Jacob stood there for a while longer, and decided he wanted to watch a movie. After looking around for a bit, he decided to watch 'The Happening.' Half an hour into the movie, Mike finally joined him. "Mike, this is a messed up movie. Why the hell is it in your house? ..........Never mind, I don't want to know." Jacob didn't look awway from the television until he heard Mike pull a pan out of the cupboard. "You cook?" Jacob turned in his seat, staring at Mike's back.

"A little. Shouldn't you at least visit La Push to get your own clothes? Unless of course you want to wear someone else's clothing."

"Nah. I don't need to. Who' do these belong to, anyway?"

"They're my uncle's. Do they fit?"

"Strangely, yeah. They do. What are you making?"

"French Toast or Pancakes. Which do you like more?"

"... Uh, pancakes..... Could you put apples in it? I knnow it's kind of strange, but I've recently aquired a liking for it." Mike nodded before pulling all the ingredients out of their spots. "Why exactly are you doing this?"

"You're a guest. You need to be polite, or they won't come over anymore."

"I thought you didn't like me? You know, cause Bella likes me more?" Jacob smirked, not failing to notice the way Mike twitched at his words.

"So? She chose that bastard over the both of us, anyway. Even after he up and left the way she did."

"You want to know why he did that?" Mike didn't respond, so Jacob took that as a yes. "You'll have to ask him yourself. I have my suspicions, but those could be wrong."

"I'd rather not ask either of them. They're absolutely ridiculous about it. I tried asking why he came back after he left her like that, but he just looked at me like I said he was a vampire. I swear, the way he acts, people are bound to think he is. Anyway, then Bella told me to stop bugging Edward. That was the only time I've ever wanted to slap her."

"And you still like the bitch. Amazing. Not that I'm one to talk." 'Even if I have found someone who interests me more.' Jacob turned back toward the movie, figuring that Mike needed a little time to think. 'Geez. He knows, yet thinks he's wrong. Gotta love it when that happens.' A little while later, Mike came with a plate full of food and dropped it into Jacob's lap. "Thanks." Mike grinned when Jacob seemed to forget his manners and spoke with a mouthful of food. "These are really good, Mike." Mike made himself a plate and sat next to Jacob while he ate. The movie was over before they were done with breakfast.

"I'm going to get the mail. Don't destroy my house."

Jacob couldn't help but grin as he watched Mike leave. 'Well, he's bound to like me eventually. I can wait.'

_ _ _

Mike stood on the edge of the porch, staring at the house next door. Someone was apparently moving in, and Mike wanted to get to know them. Apparently, they wanted to meet him too.

"Hey, you. Could you help me here?" A blond guy was walking over, and mike couldn't help but stare. The man was wearing leather, which Mike didn't usually aprove of, and wore it well. The most striking part was the burn covering about half his face. Behind him was the biggest pile of boxes Mike had ever seen.

"Sure. So, what's your name? I'm Mike Newton." Mike picked up a box, and followed Mello up the path a lilttle way.

"Mello. Matt, get off your goddamn lazy ass and hold the damn door!" Mike looked over at a redhead who was now leaning against the door, playing a game console of some sort. What intrigued Mike the mmost about him was his army boots, and the goggles he was wearing.

"Sure, sure." Mike helped Mello with the rest of the boxes, and stood outside with his two neighbors.

"So, what made you move here? Why'd you choose Forks?"

"Mello shot someone again. He's just like that. Not that he didn't have reason to, but anyway... We needed to get out of there as soon as possible."

"That doesn't explain why you chose Forks."

"We were actually told to come here for reasons we can't reveal just yet."

"Matt, shut the hell up." Mike looked between his two neighbors, and decided he should leave them to their own devices.

"So, when would we be able to talk to you agin?"

"I'm not sure. I have a guest at the moment, and I probably shouldn't leave him alone in my house for too long." Mike returned to his house, eagerly awaiting the day he talks to them again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next chapter should be more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that same day, Mike was making dinner while Jacob tried to fix the table he had fallen on top of after tripping over his own foot while he watched Mike walk up the stairs. He couldn't help it, the need had just come to him. Surprisingly, Mike hadn't actually been that angry with him. He had said something about never liking that table anyway, then asked what Jacob preferred for dinner. The moment he got his answer, Mike had set to cooking. Jacob gave up on fixing the table and decided to watch television. Mike had just put a plate in front of Jacob when he heard a loud buzzing noise. He sighed as he turned away from the living room table to find the source of the noise. He had been able to hear it occasionally, but it had never been this bad before. He was going to find the source of the sound, and see what he could do about it. the noise continued getting louder until he stood in front of the basement door.

"Normally, I'd follow their ridiculous rules. But, as far as I'm concerned, this is an emergency." Mike pulled the key to the basement off the hook hanging next to the door and unlocked it. Mike carefully went down the stairs, wincing when his head began hurting. At the bottom of the stairs, he looked around until he saw something in the corner of the room. A bright light flashed and hurt his eyes. Seconds later, only a glow was left of the strange incident. Mike's head hurt more than ever as pain shot through his back, vision going black as he fell to the floor.

_ _ _

Jacob stood up when he realized Mike was still not back after about twenty minutes. He went to the basement door, calling out to Mike and waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he started getting a lilttle worried. Jacob ran down the stairs and stopped when he saw Mike. An unbearable fear spread through him as his brain registered what it was seeing.

Mike was laying facec-down on the floor. Huge bat-like wings were fully extended from his back, the tips just brushing the ceiling. Mike was barely breathing, filling the air with short gasps that had too big of a gap between them. Seeing him like that hurt Jacob more than anything that had ever happened to him. And Jacob would do anything to save and protect the creature in front of him. Jacob walked over and touched each of the wings, noticing how they instantly folded against Mike's back. Jacob carefully lifted Mike and carried him up to his room, gently setting himdown on the bed. Jacob moved a few strands of hair from Mike's face, letting his hand linger on the death-white cheek.

"I'll do everything and anything to protect you. You're too important to me now." Jacob gazed at Mike for a long time before going downstairs to get some help, regardless of that dumb treaty. It wasn't technically in effect anymore, anyway.

_ _ _

Mike awoke the next night with Jacob stroking his cheek.

"Wha... Jacob? What happened?" Jacob looked up at him, the last tracees of worry just vanishing from his eyes. Jacob grabbed Mike, pulling him close and stroking his back and hair.

"I thought for sure you were going to die, Mike. I was so worried. Even when Dr. Fa- Dr. Cullen told me you were going to be all right. I'm just glad I didn't lose you. I don't what I would've done if you had died." Mike felt his face heat up as the words left Jacob's mouth.

"Jacob, are you..." Mike's face got even hotter as Jacob's mouth was pressed against his. Mike was still shocked a few moments later when Jacob pulled away. Jacob grinned at the look on Mike's face and chuckled softly.

_"Much _cuter than any of Bella's expressions." Jacob leaned in for a second kiss, this time licking Mike's bottom lip. He was granted entry a few hesitant moments later and gladly took the chance. Mike jerked away from him for a moment, then returned to the kiss. Jacob moved his hands to hold Mike in place as he deepened the kiss, craving more and becoming addicted. The same intoxicating scent came back, weaving its way through to his very being and increasing the need to claim what was his. He had to remind himself to take his time though. This was the most important thing in the universe, his delicate little angel.

Mike leaned his head back as Jacob moved to his throat, planting feathery kisses up and down it. Unsure of what to do, Mike put his hands on Jacob's back. He let out a squeak when Jacob bit the base of his throat, marking him as his. Mike moaned softly when Jacob teasingly slid his hands up Mike's shirt, continuing his minstrations for a few more minutes. Jacob carefully removed Mike's shirt, making sure not to damage it. Jacob kissed his way down to the edge of Mike's pants, glancing up to see just how red Mike's face had gotten. In a different situation he would have laughed. But now, it was just downright arousing.

'Fuck the foreplay.' Jacob removed both Mike's pants and boxers in one fluid movement. After staring at Mike a few moments longer, Jacob coaxed Mike into letting two fingers slip into his mouth. Mike seemed to know what he was doing as Jacob literally tore his own pants off. When he felt his fingers were covered enough, Jacob took them out of Mike's winced when he felt a finger enter him, soon joined by another. The touch was gentle but demanding and Mike couldn't help but give in to it. Jacob thought he was prepared enough, and moved both hands up to press against the bed on each side of Mike's head.

"Ready? This will hurt, Mike." Jacob leaned over Mike, doing his best to have patience. A hesitant nod was his cue.

Jacob pushed in gently, taking great cae to keep the pain at a minimum. Mike winced and drew back a bit, then suddenly wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Jacob. The werewolf spoke soothingly into his lover's ear, finally convincing him to loosen his grip a little. Jacob kissed Mike gently and slowly began setting a pace. Mike whimpered and bit his lip as his body adjusted to tyhe feeling. Then, Jacob hit a spot inside him that made him yell out in pleasure. Jacob angled to hit that spot over and over again as Mike moaned, begging Jacob for more. Jacob happily obliged, pounding into Mike with enough forcew to have him screaming most of the time. They eventually came together, Mike with an ear-splitting scream and Jacob with a loud howl. Jacob lowered himself next to Mike, moving hair out of his face yet again. Mike was out of breath, shaking against Jacob.

"I tried not to hurt you. Sorry." Mike made a sound of content before drifting off to sleep once again. "Now you're mine, and mine alone," Jacob whispered into the pale blond hair he was playing with before joining Mike in sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So. My first lemon. It wasn't too bad, was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mike opened his eyes slowly, in too much pain to move much. Realizing who had his arm over him, Mike groaned. He turned his head to look at Jacob in adoration. He somehow felt more connected to the other male, painfully turning the rest of him to snuggle against Jacob. Jacob made an incoherent noise as one of his hands moved to stroke Mike's hair. They stayed like that for a while, not saying anything at all.

"I'll go get some food. Stay there and rest, darling." Jacob planted a soft kiss on Mike's forehead as he stood to get some clothes on and go downstairs.

The moment he came into the kitchen, the phone rang. He answered almost instantly.

"Newton residence. Mike's asleep at the moment. I can take your message."

"What the fuck are you doing at that house?! Get your ass back here this instant, Jacob Black!" Jacob cringed at the barely concealed anger in the other's voice.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. I picked up this absolutely intoxicating scent and went to investigate. We met in the middle of the night, and things happened."

"Like what?"

"Amazing things. Anyway, I'm gonna stay here for a while. Mike needs me."

"And why would that be?"

"We're imprinted. Besides, something happened to him, and he just learned his parents are dead. He's changing into something. Or something like that. And besides, if I'm here, the filthy bloodsuckers can't get him. Judging by what it did to him, it's got to be powerful."

"... Fine. Don't stay away too long, though. We shouldn't worry the pack over nothing."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Jacob stared at the phone for a few more minutes, thinking about the conversation he just had. "Well, I suppose that's good. Hope Mike likes Pop-Tarts. What the hell am I saying? Of course he does. They are in his house. God, Jacob." Jacob grabbed a pack of strawberry Pop-Tarts and went back upstairs.

_ _ _

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" Mike was studying the remainder of his second Pop-Tart, a frown evident on his face.

"... Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I dunno. When I saw you this morning, I just kind of knew.............. It's because of what happened in the basement, isn't it?" Mike looked at Mike with such an adorable expression, Jacob just couldn't help himself. Jacob leaned forward and kissed Mike gently, pulling away before anything else could happen.

"Probably. Wonder why it happened to you though." Jacob sat there for a while, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. He looked up when Mike shakily got to his feet. "Sure you should be doing that?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a shower and get into my pajamas. Could you get the mail?" Mike walked out of the room and to the bathroom with a pronounced limp as Jacob watched him.

"Anything you ask." Jacob stood and stretched before once again going downstairs.

As Jacob got the mail out, his ears picked up a noise and he curiously turned his head. What he saw intrigued him.

The house next door's front door flew open, and a red haired man was quite literally kicked out.

"What the hell, Mello? Stop being such a bitch! It's not my fault!" Matt glared at the door for a while, then realized someone was staring. "Uh.... Hey. The name's Matt." Matt got to his feet and walked over, leaning against the side of the porch.

"I'm Jacob.... What was that all about? If you don't mind me asking." Matt stared at Jacob for a few moments, apparently deciding if he was trustworthy or something.

"Things aren't going so well. You know. Mood swings, their unexplainable urges to kill you at random moments."

"Um, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Friends who become closer than that, and you end up living with them. I swear, if it wasn't for me, Mello would've died by now."

"So, Mello's mad at you?"

"Yeah. I didn't find any leads on the case. As usual, he places all the blame on me. Not like it's my fault we can't find anything." Matt pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket.

"Ah. So, why'd you move to Forks? It's not very interesting."

"Investigating something. Strange things have been happeneing lately. The last people killed by it were the Newtons. Then, whatever it is made a beeline for Forks. Mello thinks we might learn something if we come here. I don't necessarily agree, but he's the boss."

"So, why did you two decide to investigate?"

"We were actually told to investigate this. By a man known only as 'L.' Anyway, we were chosen because Mello's forte is acting quickly, though most of the time, his plans are quite rash."

"And your role is what exactly?" Matt looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"Hacker, gatherer of intelligence, and the husband who can't do anything right. That just about sums it up. Oh, and by anything I seriously mean anything. Oh, but don't tell Mello that I think of him as my bitchy wife. He has this tendency of overreacting to things. Anyway, you live here?"

"No. I live out of town a ways. Down at La Push. I'm just visiting someone."

"You friends with Mike?"

"In a way."

"Well, could you tell Mike about his parents? Don't tell anyone why we're really here, though. And could you tell us if something strange happens to or around Mike?"

"Sure."

"Much appreciated. Matt went back to the door, and resumed trying to get Mello to let him back in. Jacob went back inside, shaking his head. He dropped the mail on the kitchen table as he walked by. He was still thinking about what he had been told when Mike came down the stairs.

"You really did get it!" Mike was so happy he threw his arms around Jacob, locking their lips together. Jacob gently eased Mike off him. Almost instantly, Mike turned to the mail, tearing open the first envelope he touched. It apparently didn't contain anything important, as Mike threw it into the trashcan. Jacob watched him with a hint of sadness. "Huh? Is something wrong, Jacob?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Not very important." Jacob averted his eyes.

"Jacob, you look like something's wrong. Just tell me." Mike moved so Jacob was looking at him, hoping he'd tell him.

"You should know, anyway. It's just that……… I heard that your parents died." Jacob felt a sharp pain in his chest as Mike's expression completely collapsed and tears fell down his cheeks, almost faster than they came up. Jacob instantly moved forward, wrapping his arms around Mike.

"I knew something happened."

"Don't talk right now. Just let it all out." Jacob held Mike closer, running a hand up and down Mike's back. "I'm here. You're going to be fine." They stood like that for a while before Mike finally pulled away.

"Well, crying over it won't get me anywhere. How'd it happen?" Mike looked up at him with an expression so full of sadness, Jacob just had to tell him what he knew.

"I heard something attacked them. That's all though." Mike bit his lower lip and looked down at the floor.

"Okay." Mike stood there for a few minutes then looked at Jacob once more. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Mike, it's only 10:30."

"Well, I need to do something to keep myself composed." Mike went over to the fridge and pulled it open. "Uh-oh. I better go to the store." Mike pulled a key off one of the hooks to the left of the front door and went to the garage. Jacob was left to find something to do. Like remind Mike that he was still in his pajamas. Mike came back before Jacob could take even one step in that direction. "Forgot I was in my pajamas." Mike went up the stairs, returning a few minutes later, wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"You're seriously going out in that?" Jacob raised an inquisitive eyebrow, looking Mike up and down.

"So? It's comfortable. Besides, I'm just going to the store. Nobody's going to care." Mike once again picked up the key and went to the garage.

_ _ _

Mike was trying to remember where exactly the cookies were when he saw them. The moment he did, Edward spun around and stared at him with a strange look on his face. After a few tense moments, Edward began walking over to him. That's when the realization hit him.

"So you ARE a vampire?!" Edward paused mid-step and blinked a few times while astonishment crossed his face. In the next instant, Mike found the other's face inches from his own.

"How the hell did you find out?" Edward hissed in anger.

"I just figured it out. I've had my suspicions since before Bella got here, actually."

"I said 'how.'" Edward looked into Mike's eyes, trying to appear at least a little threatening.

"I honestly don't know how to explain it. Something happened and now I can just tell… What?" Edward wrinkled his nose and leaned a little closer to Mike, sniffing the side of his face.

"Dog. Why is Jacob's scent all over you?" Mike's face flushed red as he remembered the actions from last night, and suddenly couldn't find his voice. "Oh god! How could you stand that?!"

"Well, he wasn't that rough…"

"No, the smell!"

"He doesn't smell that bad." Mike felt an odd sensation of anger, even though he wasn't the one being insulted. By this time, Bella had taken her place at Edward's side. Her face had an expression of confusion as she looked from Edward to Mike and back again.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Mike's relationship."

"Oh. Did he get back together with Jessica?"

"No. I think maybe Mike should explain." Bella turned toward Mike and stared at him with such an innocent expression that, no matter how fake it most likely was, Mike wasn't sure he could actually tell her.

"Jacob. I'm with Jacob." A horrified expression crossed Bella's face and Mike felt a surge of satisfaction fly through him.

"You mean… You two…"

"So? Is there something wrong with that?" Mere seconds later, Bella was hysterical.

"That's so… so… How could you do that to Jessica?" Mike didn't like the tone of Bella's voice and his eyes narrowed as he stared at the dumb bitch.

"It was simple, actually. I'm not that interested, obviously. Never was, really. Last I checked, we ended up together mostly because pushed us together, and I didn't want to turn into the bad guy for dumping her right after prom. So, I waited a little bit."

"That's rude, Mike! What if Jessica really loves you? You can't just dump her and have a… a…"

"A what?"

"A disgusting relationship like that! That's wrong, Mike! You and Jacob shouldn't be-" She was cut off when Mike's hand slammed into the side of her face with enough force to send her to the floor. Mike's eyes were completely red.

"You dumb bitch! You don't have any right to say that to me! I've stayed quiet all this time and kept what I thought to myself. I've never actually said this to your face, but now I'm going to. Don't you dare comfort her, asshole! She needs to hear this without you holding her!" Edward stood straight again and backed off, raising his hands in surrender. Mike took a slightly calming breath. "At first, I thought it was just some silly crush you had on him. Until you started ignoring basically everyone else and hanging out with him all the time. I knew you were getting too close, but I stupidly kept my mouth shut. Then, he left you. Without a good reason for over half a year! When you snapped out of your daze, I honestly thought you had gotten over him. You were talking to me again, and I was so overjoyed I can't even begin to describe it. But you wanted to ignore me and spend all of your time with Jacob Black. To be honest, I was both jealous of him and angry at you. _I was right there,__Bella. _And more than willing to help you out in any possible way_. _And look what happened when he got back. You welcomed him back with open arms and completely crushed what little hope I had developed over the time he was gone. What annoyed me the most, though, yes more than the fact that you once again ignored everyone but him and his family, was the fact that you didn't seem to understand why nearly everyone was annoyed with you. _He left you for over half a year! _And you didn't seem to care about that! In fact, you practically expected _everyone _to accept him back as easily as you did. _That_ is why people were annoyed with you. And I grew to despise the both of you. Not to mention what you did to Jacob. You might think I'm dumb, or that I goof off all the time, but I'm not. I could tell you didn't want to be with me. You would rather have gone with Jacob to see that movie, right? I could tell. It was so blatantly obvious. I mean, really. Telling me that I could go home if I wanted to? _I'm _the one who asked you to go in the first place. Anyway. You basically led him on, and dropped him like a hot potato when your beloved Edward got back. Your relationship with Edward is wrong, not my relationship with Jacob. You act as though he's the only person in the world who matters other than you."

"I spend time with Alice and the others, too!" Bella looked furious.

"Oh wow. You should get a medal for that one. That doesn't matter. They are still Cullens, Bella. What matters is the fact that you don't pay attention to anyone outside the Cullen family. Jacob and I thought you cared about us."

"I do care about Jacob! I've already told him that I love him. Just not as much as Edward."

"That makes you sound like a whore, Bella. Of course, you're too dumb to realize that. You probably don't even realize how badly you hurt the people you did those things to. Because you don't care. All you care about is Edward Cullen, and getting what you want. I'm so sick of it! I just wish someone would kick his ass already so you understand that he's NOT the best person in the whole damn world!" Mike spun on his heel and left Bella and Edward standing there, one about to cry and the other stunned. He spent the rests of his little trip in a foul mood.

_ _ _

The moment he got back, Jacob knew something was wrong.

"I got this awful feeling earlier that something bad was going to happen to you. Did you run into Cullen?"

"Him and his filthy girlfriend. I'm fine, though. Not too sure about Bella." Mike put the bags down on the counter before sitting on the couch with a sigh. Jacob came over and sat next to him, both just needing the other's company to clear their heads. They sat like that for a long while, until Mike decided it was about time he made food.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there it is. I hope I didn't offend anyone with Mike's little moment. I just can't stand Bella, and thought it would be fitting for the person most hurt by her (in my personal opinion) to have a moment to say how he feels about all of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The soft tick-tock of the clock was only serving to make Mike even more nervous. Jacob had gone to see the rest of the pack less than two hours ago, and Mike already had it in his mind that something bad was going to happen.

"Come on, Jacob. Why couldn't I go with you......? I'm so bored......" Mike laid his head down on the table with a sigh, thinking over what Jacob had told him just two days ago.

_"You see... There's this thing called a soul mate. Once a werewolf finds it, he can never be with anyone else. Kind of like being made for each other."_

_"So that's why you-"_

_"No, I was falling for you even before that. I didn't see you 'like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time' until that incident in the basement."_

_"Oh. Wait. So, even if this... thing hadn't happened to me, you still would've been in love with me?"_

_"And I still would've made you scream my name in pleasure." These words were accompanied by a wolfish grin on Jacob's part, while Mike turned his head away slightly in total embarrassment. _

_"Jacob!"_

_"Sorry, sorry. It's just so cute to see your face all red like that... In any case, you turning into my soul mate, as one could put it, was pure luck. At least now, that won't force me to leave you. Only really dreadful part is if you get tired of me."_

"He wasn't lying, either... I suppose I'm lucky I fell so hard for the guy. I mean, it sounds like it would hurt him if I was in love with someone else, and didn't want to be with him. Well, I suppose it could've been worse. I mean, I could've fallen for-" Mike heard a knock at the door, and instantly looked up. "I wonder who that is?" Mike made his way over to the door, surprised to see Edward Cullen standing there. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come," Mike muttered before looking Edward in the eyes. "Hi. Is there something you wanted?"

"I need you to come to my house. It's very important."

"Uh.... What's it about?"

"Look, could you please just come?" Edward looked into Mike's face for a few more moments before explaining. "Okay. Early this morning, a vampire came to our house. Which is kind of strange, since others don't usually come here... Anyway, they said something about having something of theirs. So, I thought about it for a bit and figured they had to be talking about you. I mean, something weird happens to you, and suddenly a vampire comes for a visit? And here I am. Now, come on."

"But, I have things I should be doing...." Mike's wrist was grabbed before the words left his mouth, and the next thing he knew he was being dragged through town.

_ _ _

Mike stared up at the Cullen household in awe, just like the other few times he had ever seen it. Edward impatiently pulled him into the living room, where all the Cullens were gathered. Mike looked around, recognizing all but one man. The man was pale- noticeably paler than the Cullens- with bleach-blond hair that hung to his waist, and deep red eyes.

"I brought him, Carlisle." Carlisle turned to them at the sound of Edward's voice with a smile before motioning for him to sit down.

"Well, this fine gentleman would like to talk to you about something. He says he doesn't have much time, and must talk to you."

"Thanks. Before I start, anyone can stay if they want. Oh, and thanks for getting him for me. " The man looked at Mike, seemingly thinking of how to start for a few moments before speaking. "Well, what's your name, Mr. Newton?"

"Uh... Mike..."

"Lovely. As for me, I'm Zorvah. Now, first of all, I apologize for any inconveniences this causes. something that was rightfully his, and bring it back to him. That something was the power to make a living weapon powerful enough to bring all living creatures to submission. You see, he wants to rule the world using this power. He oversaw his creation, but had nothing to do with actually creating the thing. Your grandparents were the ones who actually created it, and when it was complete and they came to their senses, they took it and ran. Judging by his age, your father was born shortly after that. It has been said that it has a mind of its own, and will only choose someone of the same blood as those who created it. I don't understand either, so don't ask. That would be you."

"B-but, why did it... I don't get it."

"All I know is that it probably chose you because your grandparents were the people who created it, and you have their blood running in your veins. Your father was most likely exposed to it since he was born, and knew of its danger. You, however, were probably never even told about its existence. That's why it chose you. You have their blood, and didn't know how to ignore its call. Now, I really must be going. I'm dreadfully hungry. Good day."

"Wait. You said you were told to bring it back to your master... Aren't you supposed to listen to everything he tells you to do?"

"But, it has chosen a host, now. I can't force someone to come with me, especially when they obviously don't want to." Zorvah smiled at him, exposing his fangs, then left to find food. Mike stayed where he was, unsure of what to think.

'Why oh why did I go into the basement that day? If only I hadn't done that, this never would've happened.... I wouldn't have this _thing_ inside me, some weird guy wouldn't be trying to get me, and I wouldn't be in this mess now.' Mike thought, face in his hands, as he felt a small pain develop in the back of his head. "Great. Now I'm getting a headache.'

"That explains why your mind was suddenly closed to me. And why I was overcome with-" Edward stopped talking and turned toward the door right when Bella came in. "Bella, I told you not to come over today."

"I know, Edward. But, I just couldn't go without seeing you all day." Mike rolled his eyes at that, then sat up straight again.

"That must be how I knew that you were a vampire. In the store, I knew the moment I saw you. And earlier that day, I knew Jacob was a werewolf the moment I saw him."

"What's _he_ doing here? If that's why you told me not to come, then-"

"Bella, you're interrupting a very important conversation. Would you please be quiet." Edward turned back toward Mike, before saying; "Well, if this... thing inside you really has that kind of power, then maybe you can see things like that so that you know how to force the creature into submission... Like, when we were in the store. That moment when you turned toward me, I was afraid of you. Even though you were only telling me that you wanted Bella to pay attention to what you were saying rather than the fact that I was holding her."

"But, Jacob said he didn't feel that weird connection they feel with their soul mate until this happened to me. And, I honestly don't feel any different. I don't look any different either."

"That, we'd have to ask Carlisle about. Speaking of Jacob, I should probably tell him where you are. Don't worry, I'll explain everything." Edward ran off, leaving Mike alone in there with Bella.

"What? Stop staring at me like that."

"Why are you here?" Bella glared at Mike in such a fashion that Mike felt a twinge of irritation.

"So, I'm not allowed to come visit the Cullens? There's nothing saying I can't come here. Besides, Edward brought me. Why he did is none of your business, though."

"It is my business! And why are you so mean to me now?"

"I already told you why I hate you! I don't care if Edward's your boyfriend or not. This has absolutely nothing to do with you. It's between me, Jacob, and the Cullens."

"Well, I'm going to be one of them soon. Edward and I are getting married in a month."

"Oh, really? Good for you. That doesn't mean you have a right to know."

"Exactly. It's his business, Bella. If he doesn't want to tell you, he doesn't have to. Me, on the other hand... He wouldn't have any choice in the matter. If Edward hadn't already told me." The two of them turned to see Jacob standing in the doorway. "Feels strange, being in vampire territory." Jacob walked into the room, shortly followed by Edward and Carlisle. Jacob pressed his mouth against Mike's for a few short moments before sitting next to him.

"Now that we're all here, I believe there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Ah, yes. I was just thinking-"

"I have something to say first. Jacob, I thought you didn't like Mike? Why are you in that kind of relationship with him?!" Bella shouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she stared at Jacob.

"At first I didn't like him. But, quite frankly, I was getting sick of you and your obsession. Then, I smelt something, went to see what it was, and found Mike. That's the short version, with a whole lot of feelings edited out of it."

"But-"

"Edward, could you please bring Bella somewhere so she stops interrupting?" Carlisle said in a slightly annoyed tone. Bella complained the whole time Edward was leaving with her causing confusion in Mike's mind.

"I thought she loved him and would do anything for her Edward. Anyway, I was just thinking that if I have something like that in my body, then why don't I feel any different?"

"Well, perhaps......... If it really can bring everything to submission, then it probably does so by force when necessary. From what I've gathered from people, that's the opposite of your personality. Your nice, friendly, and just like to help others. So, you could be subconsciously suppressing it. It only comes out when you get angry, right?"

"Yeah. At least, I think it does. That makes sense. Thanks, Carlisle. I just have one other question. Who's Ardor?"

"I've never heard of him, I'm afraid. You'd have to ask someone who knows a lot of people."

"I don't know anyone who-"

"Yes you do. Your neighbors. They know more about this than you think. They might be able to tell you who Ardor is." Jacob stood, pulling Mike up with him. Mike waved 'bye' to the Cullens as Jacob pulled him out the door in an overly-enthusiastic way.

"Jacob, I don't think we should go and ask them about something like this. I mean, we barely even know them. They've been here only two weeks."

"And you've gotten to know Mello pretty well. Don't worry, I'm sure they'd love to help you. I mean, who wouldn't? You're only ever nice to people."

"But, surely this can wait until tomorrow at least? I don't think my brain can handle much more."

"Oh, stop being such a baby. It'll be fine. Besides, how am I supposed to protect you if I don't know what's after you?" Mike stared at Jacob for a few moments before sighing in defeat.

"If there's anything I've learned about you, it's the fact that it's nearly impossible to convince you otherwise," Mike shook his head before walking up the driveway. "Well, let's get it over with, then."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah. The vampires have fangs. I don't care if I'm changing something important. I can't take vampires seriously if they don't have fangs. And they don't sparkle, either. Not anymore. This came to me at 6:30 in the morning, so I just hope it makes sense.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob knocked on the door, smiling happily while Mike did his best to ignore the headache that had decided to pay him a visit. They heard running on the other side of the door, then it was thrown open to reveal the redhead, Matt.

"Oh. What brings you two here today? Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could help us find a person. I figured that since you already know as much as you do, it would make sense if you could help."

"You better come in, then. I need to go get Mello. Living Room's that way." Matt ran off, leaving them to their own devices. Mike and Jacob walked in, looking around as they went to the living room.

The living room was, unsurprisingly, a disaster. There were things everywhere. Six different game consoles were grouped around the television, along with speakers, movies, CD's, a few books, and a CD Player. Spread about the room were games for all six consoles, handheld game consoles, games for those, and magazines.

"Well. Now you know what the inside of the house looks like." Jacob and Mike picked their way across the room, sitting down on the couch, making sure they didn't sit on anything important.

"So, what were you talking about earlier... What exactly do they know?" Mike looked at Jacob, who looked at him seriously before answering.

"Well, they know about as much as the both of us. They were sent here to lok into something, and your family had an awfull lot to do with it."

"I hope this gets over with soon," Mike whined as he looked down at the floor. Jacob sighed before laying his hand on Mike's back before running it up and down soothingly.

"Don't worry. It will be. I promise," Jacob assured Mike.

"You had some important news?" The blond, Melo, had just entered the room and was now looking at them with amusement written all over his face.

"Yeah. It's about that thing I told you about the other day. the incident in the basement. It has apparently made him the target of some guy, who supposedly created this power with the help of Mike's grandparents. So, now we fear he may send someone else to bring him back to wherever that guy is. We were wondering if you could look for information on him," Jacob explained.

"Well, we do owe you for helping with the investigation. So, who is he?"

"A guy named Ardor. That's all we know, unfortunately."

"All right. We'll look into it."

"Hey, Mello...... You really think that's a good idea?" Matt spoke up, casually leaning against the doorframe and smoking a cigarette. Mello rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, Matt. We owe them anyway. It's not like it won't help us, as well." Matt shrugged, it was all up to Mello anyway. "So, when do you want the info by?"

"Anytime. Preferably soon though. That way, we at least know something about him." Mello nodded in agreement the moment the words were out of Jacob's mouth, and they rose to take their leave. After a quick good bye, they actually left the house.

_ _ _

Mike and Jacob were sitting comfortably on the couch in the living room, no longer paying any attention to the movie they had put in. Instead, they were sitting there trying not to think about what could happen in just a few days.

"So, Mike. What do say to leaving for a little while? Or maybe asking the Cullens for help? I mean, I know that we probably shouldn't, what with Bella practically hating everything about you right now, but...... I mean, it would be kind of useful if Alice could help, right? You know, telling us what she sees happening." Jacob had a smile on his face, trying to make Mike feel happier about the situation.

"Yeah, but.... Wait. Why specifically Alice?"

"Because she can sometimes see into the future. Not perfectly, but still. It could be useful." Jacob shrugged, frowning when Mike didn't look up. "Come on, Mike. Look at me. You are paying attention to what I'm saying, right?"

"Yeah. It's just........ Okay. So, until a few weeks ago, my life was as normal as always. Then, suddenly, I run into the guy that I used to hate because Bella liked him more than me. The next day, I go into the basement and some weird thing happens to me. And then this morning, I learn that some guy wants some weird power that I supposedly have inside my body, and now we're trying to figure out who the hell he is, and I have no idea what to do about any of this......." Mike sighed, his shouldes sagging in defeat.

"Well, think on the bright side. At least you won't have to be a damsel in distress!" Jacob grinned wolfishly, looking over at Mike. The latter chuckled a bit before looking up to meet Jacob's gaze.

"Well, complaining won't really do anything, will it?" Mike's wide smile finally returned to his face, and Jacob felt a sudden surge of happiness within himself.

"Exactly," Jacb agreed instantly. "So, stop worrying about it. Everything is under control. Nothing to worry about." Jacob stretched for a few moments, then took Mike by surprise when he suddenly held Mike against him and glued their mouths together. Mike leaned into the kiss, pulling away a few moments later.

"But Jacob, he could send someone any day now. What if he decides to send someone tomorrow?" Jacob frowned at Mike, loking into his eyes for a few minutes before speaking.

"Mike. You're worrying about it way too much. Take a deep breath, calm down, and think about it. Please, don't start acting like Bella on me." Jacob refused to let go of Mike.

"You're right. I'm overreacting. It'll take him at least a little while to get back, and then Ardor has to decide whether or not to send someong else.................... Could we talk about something else? This isn't helping my headache."

"Okay, then. So, I never really got told how you first met Bella. Could you tell me about it?" Mike went to pull away from Jacob and sit on the couch, but Jacob was having none of that. "No, darling. You're staying right here." Mike sighed, turning around in Jacob's atms to lean back against his chest.

"Well, it was her first day of school, and I decided to help the new girl get used to the new place. Try to help her fit in, be nice to her, stuff like that. Course, then I went and fell in love with her. Not that interesting, really. So, how did you first meet her?"

"Honestly, it was that time she came down to the beach with all of you."

They sat in complete silence for a while, watching the movie that they had been blatantly ignoring. There had only been about half an hour of it left, and by the time it was over, Mike's brain had decided it had had enough for one day. Jacob seemed to notice the slight change in his posture, and shifted a bit before lifting Mike like a little kid.

"Hey! I don't want to go to bed yet! It's barely six!" Mike protseted as Jacob carried him up the stairs.

"And you're very tired. It'll be better for your mind if you got some rest. Besides, it might help with your headache." Jacob kicked the door opened, walking over and dumping Mike unceremoniously onto the bed. "Now, you be a good boy and get some sleep," Jacob said as he tried not grin. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Jacob leaned over and kissed Mike on the forehead before returning downstairs and plopping himself on the couch the two of them had been sharing a few minutes ago. Jacob sat there for a few moments before deciding to get something to eat. Jacob stood and walked over to the freezer, rummaging around until he found pizza. He took the pizza out of it's box, put it on a circular pan, and put it in the oven. He had just turned it onto bake when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Jacob yelled as he moved back toward the couch. He heard two people come through the door, and could instantly tell that one of them was a vampire. When the two people came into living room.

"Where's Mike?" Bella said, looking around. Jacob vaguely wondered what Bella was doing there.

"He's upstairs, going to bed. What do you want?" Bella stared at him for a few minutes, then decided the glaring was going to somehow tell Jacob what it was she wanted. "Well? Glaring only tells me that you're annoyed about something."

"Why did you do it? Especially with Mike! You easily could've chosen a female over me, but you chose Mike!"

"Bella, shut up. You don't fully understand what's going on. Something happened, and he turned out to be my soul mate. Now will you please get over it? You're going to marry your vampire, it's what you wanted."

"But-"

"Bella. You chose the vampire. You don't need me hanging around, getting in the way. This was bound to happen, anyway. If that's all you wanted, please leave." Bella got upset then, about to cry, but Jacob ignored her.

"Actually, I had something I wanted to say as well. Zorvah was just told to return here and bring Mike back to wherever he is by force if he has to. I figured it would be nice if you had some warning. I mean, you've helped us out before, so...."

"Oh. Well, thanks. I guess. Hey. What do you think we should do about all of this? I was thiking of bringing Mike somewhere else, but then I realized that there's really nowhere interesting to go nearby."

"You could bring him to the beach, I suppose. Do you think he'd like that? It would take his mind off things, at least."

"Good idea, Alice. I'll do that."

"Seriously, Jacob. Be careful. For all we know, they could be stronger than Victoria. And everyone knows how Bella would react if you were killed or anything equally as bad."

"She couldn't care less about Mike, though. And so, it has mothing to do with her. I'd appreciate it if she'd stay in her own happy world."

"Hey! If you could get killed, I have everything to do with it!" Bella practically shreiked.

"Bella, leave it. You're never going to convince him otherwise." Alice gently ushered Bella out the door, smiling slightly at Jacob before following her out the door.

Jacob sighed, leaning back against the couch. He could tell there was going to be a long few days ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Surprisingly, it hadn't started raining yet. Mike and Jacob had been at the beach for the past two hours, talking and playing with the rest of the pack. Since it was July, the water was just warm enough to go swimming. The only thing that kept this from being a perfect sunny day at the beach were the rain clouds that had come in an hour ago. While Jacob was talking to Sam and the others about something, Mike was playing with Seth in the water. Jacob turned toward them right after Mike resurfaced holding a rock Seth had told him to find.

"Aren't you guys hungry? Come up here!" Jacob yelled, waving for them to hurry. As he said this, Mike noticed him look up at the cliff a little way off. Mike ignored that and started running toward the beach.

"Bet I'll get there first!" Seth yelled over his shoulder at Mike.

"Hey! You were already closer than me. I should get a head start!" Mike yelled, half whinning at the werewolf.

Halfway there, Mike suddenly stopped mid-run. Slowly, he started rising in the air. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his body to do what he wanted. The blond vampire from the other day was standing on the cliff Jacob had kept glancing at all day, deep in concentration. His eyes never left Mike's form and his hand was out toward Mike, as if trying to grab him. Sam had vanished from the beach as soon as it had happened, and now reappeared on the cliff as a huge black wolf slamming into the vampire. Mike fell back to the ground, and found himself able to move his body again. As soon as he stood, he found himself in Jacob's arms, and being carried onto the beach.

"That was sooner than I thought," Jacob said. "I suppose I ought to tell you now. They found information on Ardor. He's the stereotypical bad guy after world domination. Other than that, nothing else could be found. We have to get out of here." Jacob put Mike down on the beach, before taking a step away and turning into a russet colored wolf. He got down a bit so that Mike could climb onto his back.

Mike held onto his fur, looking down at his hands as he hoped that he wasn't somehow hurting Jacob. The forest seem to fly by as Jacob ran through the woods, and Mike somehow managed to stay where he was. Halfway there, the same vampire from before appeared in front of them.

"Come now, do we really have to play this game of cat-and-mouse? Just give him to me and I'll be on my merry way." He smiled as he said this, exposing his fangs. Jacob backed away, growling. The smile faded a bit. "I'll take that as a 'no.' Have it your way then."

The vampire leaped at Jacob. Jacob's paw hit the vampire right on the chest, sending him flying into a tree. The vampire recovered after a few moments, and Mike got the distinct impression that he should find a safer place to be. Jacob had backed right up against a tree, so Mike stood carefully on his back and reached for the lowest branch. jumping up a bit, he grabbed onto the branch just as Jacob lunged for the vampire yet again. Taking a breath, Mike tried pulling himself up onto the branch. After three tries, he finally managed to pull himself up and sat straddling it so he wouldn't fall off.

"Phew. Okay, where's Jacob...," Mike mumbled as he looked around, finally catching a glimpse of reddish-brown fur to his left. Mike smiled widely, glad Jacob didn't seem to be losing just yet.

"I wouldn't be smiling just yet." Mike's eyes widened and he turned to see a vampire casually leaning against the tree, standing on a branch not too far away.

'Shit. No way to get out of this...' Mike thought nervously. "You're not with him, are you?"

"You mean Zorvah? Yeah, I'm on his side. Now, if you'll kindly come with me." The man put a hand out toward Mike, as if he actually expected him to listen.

"Well, you see, my mom always told me not to go with strangers, and I don't know you or your friend, so..." Mike shut up as he noticed the look in the other man's eyes, deiding that he didn't look like the type with a sense of humor after all. "So, uh, why does your buddy want me so bad, nyway? I'm already taken, so I'm afraid I can't-"

"Enough. Will you come or not? I know that you know perfectly well why we need you. Now, hurry up." The man aparently was going to wait, as he hopped from his branch onto Mike's.

"Jac-" Mike's yell was cut off when the man- who Mike had failed to realize was a vampire before- covered his mouth with one hand and lifted him up with his other arm.

"Quiet, will you? Don't try anything."

'Of course not. What can a measly human like me do against an all-power full vampire like you?' Mike rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

The vampire- he had yet to introduce himself- ran to another part of the woods, keeping a firm grip on Mike.

"Zorvah, I've got him!" The other vampire glanced in their direction before coming to his friend's side. Jacob growled low and menacingly at the two of them, looking as though he was about to kill something. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that while they had Mike in their grasp.

"Good-bye, doggy. May we meet again later." Zorvah gave an exaggerated bow before leaving with his friend. Mike looked at Jacob sadly until he couldn't see him any more.

_ _ _

Mike was still scowling hours later, sitting on the couch his captors had put him on. The both of them were standing by the door, following orders that Mike couldn't believe they were really following. They had been told to stand guard, as though he was actually dangerous. Not that he didn't know he was dangerous, but Mike truly had no idea how to use those strange powers. Talking to his captors didn't do much good either, and they wouldn't show him where the bathroom was. He hadn't actually had to go, but it sounded like a good idea at the time. Which was why he was scowling at them. He didn't have anything better to do. Suddenly, they stood at attention as the door opened and a rather short, balding man came in. He was wearing huge glasses and every strand of his hair was white. His clothes consisted of a long blue coat and black pants.

"It's so good to finally meet you, my little angel." Mike made a face, but the man ignored him and continued. "I am Ardor. Your creator. I believe you have already learned of the power you possess, and are dying to know exactly how it works." Mike got the distinct impression that he wasn't going to like the next few hours of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As he expected, Mike hadn't liked the next few hours of his life. For the first hour, he had to listen to the story of how Ardor had come to be a scientist, and what he planned to do with his creation.

"Those creatures have no right to live on our planet. They use humanity as they no longer have their own." He moved over to Mike, and put a hand on his face. "You, my angel, are the key to destroying them once and for all."

"Right." Mike didn't believe him, not really. "You're crazy. I am a normal teenage boy who doesn't have a life."

"You have the power that I had wanted your parents to use. Unfortunately, they left before either could fuse with it. Now that you have, I can continue with my plan." He pulled some papers out of his pocket and began looking through them. "But first, we need to teach you how to use them."

Mike tried not to listen to him, but found that it's hard to ignore the only sound in the room. Especially when there's nothing else to do. Using the vampire Mike had never gotten the name of, he forced him to release the power. Mike decided Ardor had had too much fantasy in his life. Demonic appearance or not, Mike wasn't sure he was all right with throwing fire from his hands. That was reserved for awesome people in movies. He did his best to ignore Ardor's commands.

Eventually, Ardor threw Mike into a room and placed the vampires as guards. It was a nice room, if a little too white. The view from the solitary window revealed it was too high to even consider leaving through there. Which left Mike with nothing to do. He went over to the door and leaned against it.

"Could I ask a question?" he asked. When he got no response, he continued. "If he wants to destroy all monsters, he'd end up telling me to kill you to as well, wouldn't he?" He still got no response. Mike sighed and moved over to the bed. He fell onto it and just lay there.

"Why'd I have to get pulled into all this?" he asked himself. "Wish I were still normal," he muttered. Mike folded his arms and buried his face in them. "I miss you."

-Forks-

Jacob was pacing in the forest. There was a hollow ache inside him which refused to relent. Not knowing if Mike was safe or not was going to drive him crazy. He kept thinking about it as the rest of the pack watched his pacing.

"You feel fine, don't you?" Sam asked. Jacob nodded. "Then he's probably all right." Sam sighed. "If something happened to him, you'd know. Endless pacing isn't going to help anyone."

"I know that," Jacob snapped. "I just… I'm worried about him." Jacob stopped pacing and felt someone lay their hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Quil.

"We know how you feel, Jake. And we're worried too. But Sam's right. There's no way of knowing for sure that he's all right. If he died, you'd know." He gave Jacob a small smile. "Just think of the ache as proof that he's still alive. So long as that's there, you'll both be fine."

Jacob gave him a smile.

"I suppose you're right."

"Billy's worried about you," Sam said. "Get some rest. Everything's going to work out."

"I hope you guys are right."

-A month later-

The air was cold as a winter's night as Jacob made his way down the darkened corridor. He had been here only a few times before, but his feet carried him through the building as though he had been going there his whole life. When he saw Mike standing halfway down the next corridor, he broke into a run. Jacob slammed into the same glass wall as last time. Mike turned and a smile lit up his face. He moved, placing his hands over Jacob's. Another step and he was leaning on the glass. Jacob could nearly feel his head resting against his chest. Mike started trembling, and Jacob wanted nothing more than to hold the smaller frame close to him. Glass fogged and tears tumbled from clear blue eyes. Jacob slammed his fist on the glass, same as yesterday. Mike looked up at him as the darkness rolled down the corridor like a storm. The black wisps grabbed Mike, pulling him farther away from Jacob. Frightened, Mike reached out for Jacob…

Jacob sat up in his bed. That same dream had been haunting his sleep all week. He wasn't sure if it meant something, or if it was just his worry affecting his dreams. A knock at the door roused him from his thoughts. Jacob got out of bed, pulled some pants on, and went to answer the door. Standing there was Jasper.

"Alice saw something," the vampire said. "She said Mike was going to come here soon. Jacob… he's not going to be how you remember him. They did something to him."

Jacob felt his joy deflate like a popped balloon. He knew what that meant.

"We don't want to kill him either. Carlisle's convinced we can find some way to save him. Don't worry. We're on your side."

-Over Italy-

Mike fingered the choker around his throat. He looked out the window of the helicopter as Ardor spoke to him.

"If we kill the monsters here, the others will soon follow. It won't be long until the world will be bowing down to me."

Mike looked over at the older man.

"Wouldn't the world attack you first? You technically have a weapon of mass destruction at your disposal," he said.

"I do, don't I? They'll submit in the end. You'll see."

He laid a hand on Mike's cheek. The blond pulled away as though the touch had burnt him. Before Ardor could say anything, the pilot spoke.

"Volterra's in view, sir. Are we ready?"

Mike's eyes widened. He remembered the destruction he had caused at Ardor's base. The place had been leveled- every living thing in the building had been either crushed or burned.

"I won't do it," he said. "I won't destroy a town full of innocent people." He shook his head.

"Innocent? They work for the creatures, knowing what they really are! They are traitors to humanity!"

"You're playing God! That's no better than them."

Ardor sighed, pulling a device out of his pocket. Mike shrank back against his seat.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this. Angels are supposed to listen to their masters." Ardor pressed a button on the device. Mike felt the choker inject something into his neck. Ardor moved forward and took the headset off Mike. "We're good. Hurry and bring us down."

Tears streamed down Mike's face. He hadn't asked for these powers- he'd give them up in an instant if given the chance. Now, he was going to be forced to destroy something else. To take lives away from innocent people, who had nothing to do with any of this. That same horrible darkness began closing in on Mike's mind as he was pulled to his feet and pushed out of the helicopter.

Huge bat-like wings burst from Mike's back as he plummeted towards Volterra. They stopped his fall ten feet above the town. His eyes flashed red and a ball of light formed in his hand. He threw it down into the city. Seconds later, an explosion destroyed the entire main plaza. The vampire's lair was revealed. Sunlight poured into the hole, stinging the vampires' eyes. As per his perceived orders, Mike swooped down and set the place ablaze.

People ran screaming through the streets. The shrill cries of the vampires echoed in the day air. A bloodbath ensued as lesser vampires and humans both attacked the demon. Flames ate people alive as blood painted the streets. Sense and thought had given way to instinct in Mike's body. Anyone who got too close was considered a threat. Claws slashed people open, leaving them to bleed to death. Wings enabled him to grab those who sought to escape by rooftop. Mercy could only be found in his eyes, which betrayed him for what he really was.

Ardor watched as, in the span of an hour, the city of Volterra was reduced to rubble. Mike collapsed, tears staining his cheeks. Ardor got Mike back into the helicopter. They left as flames continued ravaging the city.

"Our next destination is the state of Washington," he said. "Bring us to the town of Forks. I'm sure Mike's friends are missing him."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The helicopter landed in the forest clearing the next day. Mike jumped out and looked around, smiling. He ran into the forest, but didn't get very far. Jacob grabbed him, spun him around, and kissed him.

"I missed you," he said. Mike merely held onto him.

"How touching," Ardor Sid as he walked over. "But that's not what we're here for. You'll have plenty of time to see him later. Come along."

Mike pressed himself into Jacob's arms, shaking his head.

"How many times must we go through this?" Ardor sounded disappointed, not that Mike cared. "I created you. You are mine and must obey my commands. Now, come."

"I don't want to." Mike shook his head again.

"What's he talking about?" Mike looked up at Jacob when he heard his question. Ardor laughed.

"Your friend there was created in my laboratory. It took the sacrifice of many vampires, but we finally created a demon." He had the attention of both of them. "His parents left before we could infuse one of them with the power. They took it with them and hid it away. It took me a long time to find it, and I won't be giving him away so easily."

"I am not a weapon," Mike said. Ardor sighed and reached into his pocket as Mike continued. "I'm a person. You have no right to-"

Intense pain shot through Mike. Jacob felt something stab through him and he shot a glare at Ardor. A low growl started deep in his throat until he couldn't hold it any longer. He let go of Mike, and ran at Ardor. In his place was a huge russet-colored wolf seconds later. Mike's eyes widened as the demonic force inside him forced its control. The old scientist merely stood there as Mike leapt and kicked Jacob away from him. The wolf skidded to a halt and turned to stare at him. Mike was staring back, a pleading look in his eyes. It threw off the threatening air surrounding him.

"I told you. He's mine. There's nothing you can do to change that." He laughed as Jacob looked at the choker. "You've figured it out, have you? I suppose not all werewolves are mindless dogs." Ardor walked forward and placed a hand on Mike's throat. "This is how I control him," he explained. His fingers stroked the throat and choker under them, ignoring Mike's shudder of revulsion. "This little device," Ardor held up the remote, "controls the choker. On the inside, there are some needles. My remote activates those and increases certain chemicals in his body. It took me a month to find the proper combination. You're probably thinking that you could still save him, aren't you?" Ardor laughed. "Removing the choker would kill him, I assure you. The clasp has a device connected with this little trinket." Ardor moved his hand down and opened Mike's shirt. The teen flinched and Jacob started growling again. Over his heart was a black circle. Ardor stroked a hand over it as he spoke. "Undo the clasp, and this will inject a lethal poison directly into his heart. This cannot be removed, I made sure of it."

Jacob snarled, wanting nothing more than to tear the old man's head from his shoulders. Mike shook his head as Ardor pressed a button on his remote. Ardor looked outraged as Mike turned from the both of them.

"What are you doing? Kill him."

Mike jumped up, extending his wings to gain altitude. He turned and sped off in the direction of the Cullens' house. Jacob leapt at Ardor, yelping when a bullet slammed into his shoulder. Ardor ran back to the helicopter and jumped in. It took off and Jacob slowly reverted to normal. He looked at his shoulder and frowned. No way he could help Mike like that. A hand reached across to his shoulder and forced the bullet out. The pain made him wince a bit, but he sighed in relief when he could feel it begin healing. He could still feel Mike's emotional turmoil as clearly as when Mike had been just a few feet away. Joy, pain, and sadness swirled together with a longing Jacob could relate to. The rest of the pack ran over as Jacob got to his feet.

Instinct kept Mike speeding toward the Cullens' house. He could feel the vampire's lives pulling in that direction; no matter how badly he didn't want to go. Ardor had changed him into a monster; Mike had no doubt about that now. Knowledge of what he was going to do brought tears to his eyes. Part of him hoped they would escape. Too soon, the building came into view. Flames gathered in his hands and he threw them at the house. Instantly, the building caught. Some of the vampires, Mike knew were dead. He could feel their lives snuff out like a candle. The others, though… Mike just hoped they'd get away from him. He really didn't want to kill them. Turning his head, he saw Esme running toward the forest. Without a moment's hesitation, he threw a ball of pure explosive energy at her. It barely missed, hitting the ground at her feet instead. The explosion knocked her to her back. Before he could hold himself back, Mike was descending at a dizzying speed. He landed next to her and extended his claws. They tore her open, navel to stomach. Hot blood poured from her body as Mike watched with a detached expression. Esme took gasping breaths as her life drained from her. A shout from behind him attracted Mike's attention. He turned in time to avoid getting hit in the face by Edward.

_Oh god. Please, no… _Mike thought. He had wanted to be friends with the vampire; he didn't want to kill him.

He continued dodging backward, amazement filling his eyes. He knew Vampires were fast- yet somehow, he wasn't expecting this. He also hadn't quite pegged Edward for the fighting type. A shriek pierced the air and both turned to see Bella standing just ten feet away. Her expression was one of horror- for the fact that Edward could very well die, both knew it.

"Bella, go home!" Edward yelled at her.

"But…" Edward moved to the side, avoiding the demon's attack.

_Dammit… Stop! _Mike mentally yelled at himself.

The demon ignored Mike's pleas, continuing his relentless assault. Edward had a determined look in his eyes, one Mike applauded him for. It made things much easier. They exchanged blows in a bizarre dance as Bella stood to the side yelling at them to stop. Neither was fatally wounded, though neither was unscathed. A movement to the side got Mike's attention and he threw a ball of fire to the side. Bella screamed and got pulled out of the way by Jacob.

"Go home Bella. It's not safe here," he said. Jacob turned back to the battle. "Don't kill him, Edward! I know how to save him!"

"Why shouldn't he? Mike's-" Jacob slapped Bella, cutting her off.

"Still my soul mate. Unless, of course, you want me to attack Edward."

Sam leapt o Mike from behind. Using his larger form to his advantage, he kept Mike pinned face-first on the ground. The demon half-heartedly struggled. The sound of a car got everyone's attention and caused Mike to fall still. Carlisle jumped out of his black Mercedes and ran over.

"I'm here. What happened?"

"We were attacked, as Alice saw. It just happened too fast, and sooner than expected," Edward explained.

Carlisle looked over at Mike, who was still simply laying there. He started approaching him, cautiously looking at Sam's face. The helicopter landed behind them and Ardor jumped out. He looked furious. He pulled the remote put of his pocket and pressed some buttons. Mike twitched once before throwing Sam off of him. He jumped into the air, forming another ball of energy.

"He's pushing himself. Someone his size shouldn't be able to-"

Carlisle got cut off when Edward grabbed him and ran out of the way. There was an explosion, then a crater where they had been standing moments before. Mike threw another, this time hitting Bella, who had been unable to move from sheer terror. Edward let go of Carlisle and ran toward the old scientist, putting Bella's death out of his mind for the time being. In a matter of moments, he had his arms around the old man. The demon noticed his movement and threw another ball in his direction. Edward leapt to the side and grinned.

"It would seem he doesn't care much for your safety," he said.

"Nonsense! He would never hurt his creator!" Ardor yelled. "I control him. He wouldn't-"

The old man's face met the ground, cutting off the rest of his sentence. Mike dove toward them, intent on killing Edward. Sam leapt, knocking him from the air. Throwing him off again, there was a loud crack. Sam stayed on the ground where he landed, whimpering. As soon as he stood Mike was grabbed by Jacob. The taller man pulled him close, ignoring the demon's fidgeting.

"Mike, listen to me. You have to fight it," Jacob said. Mike snarled and tried to push him away. Hands wrapped around his wrists as the larger man held him. "Come on. This isn't what you want." Emotions poured through their connection as Jacob focused on what he knew about Mike. Mike calmed a bit and met his gaze.

"Jacob…"

Edward knocked the remote out of Ardor's hand as the scientist went to press a button. Carlisle picked it up.

"I feel exhausted," Mike said. He winced as the claws and wings retreated into him. Sirens could be heard getting closer as he slumped against Jacob. Sam steadily got to his feet. Carlisle went to assist him. Jacob lifted Mike into his arms. They made their way into the woods a safe distance away. Edward kept a firm grip on Ardor.

"What do we do with him? We can't just kill him."

"Sure we can," Jacob said. "Make it look like a wild animal got him."

Edward set about his task, pulling the old man a little farther away. He returned minutes later. A sad, lost look was in his eyes as he looked to Carlisle.

"What should we do now?" he asked. "Bella's gone, the others are dead… There's nothing for us here."

"We'll just have to go someplace else. We made it on our own for a while before Esme came into our lives," Carlisle said. Edward gave him a small smile. "Here, you should hold onto this." Carlisle handed the remote to Jacob, who gratefully took it.

"Sorry about Bella," Mike said. "I didn't want to hurt her." Edward shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get over it." He smiled in a vain attempt to show that he meant it. "I'm more worried about Carlisle. He's had Esme longer than I've known Bella."

"Come on, Edward," Carlisle said.

Edward moved to his side, gave the two a short nod, and left with Carlisle. Jacob looked down at Mike. Smile on his face, he leaned forward and got a hand put to his mouth.

"Not now. I just killed a bunch of people, Jake," Mike protested. "Can't it wait a few minutes? And we need to figure out what to do about this thing."

Jacob looked down at the choker around Mike's throat. Raising a hand, he gently laid it on the fabric.

"It's fine," he said with a smile. "You've survived with it this long. Now we just need to make sure nobody can use you like that again."

They set off to return home, Mike silently apologizing to everyone he hurt.


End file.
